The Fantastic Foursome
by AlternaPrincess
Summary: Harry is easily excitable, Ron is inexperienced, Draco is whiny, and Cedric is a slut. Eventually this will be a foursome of epic proportions. If you don't like boy-on-boy, don't read. Also includes language. HxCxDxR.
1. Chapter One: HarryxCedricxRon

Blame the Yule Ball. Blame butterbeer. Blame the Prefect's Bathroom. Blame the fact that the Advanced Charms text book for N.E.W.T. students contained the lubrication charm. No matter what excuses they gave, the result was the same – Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory ended up in the bath tub that night, their dress robes strewn across the marble floor, forgotten, black cloth in stark contrast with the white stone, while they indulged in their most wicked desires. Ever since that night, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sometimes it was a quick kiss in an empty corridor, others it was a hand job or a blow job in an abandoned classroom after hours, but one thing remained constant – the burning lust they had for one another. They exchanged heated glances across the Great Hall during meals and from opposite sides of the Quidditch locker room before and after matches. Whenever they shook hands before a match, warm tingles ran over their skin at the contact. Green met grey as their eyes shared the secret, their secret, one they had kept for a year and would continue to keep for as long as possible. They knew it couldn't last forever. Cedric was a seventh year and it was already May.

The warm sun bathed the grounds of Hogwarts in its glow one Saturday, the day when the last Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match would take place. After that, the winner would face Slytherin in a match that would most likely decide the winner of the House Cup for the year. As much as Cedric wanted to win the House Cup during his last year at Hogwarts, he knew that he would have to play his best game to beat his boyfriend. Even though Harry was younger than him, the Gryffindor flew better than most of the other Quidditch players at the school. Harry had to eat breakfast with the team that morning, doing his best to cast a glare in Cedric's direction on his way by the Hufflepuff table. The brunette merely looked up at him and smiled mischievously, then returned to his breakfast. Harry took a seat beside Ron, who was looking and feeling nervous as he usually did before Quidditch matches.

"You'll be fine, Ron, don't worry. You always do brilliantly," Harry said, patting his best friend on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Harry, it means a lot to me," Ron said.

He looked into Harry's eyes for a moment longer than necessary before quickly looking away, hoping Harry didn't notice his lingering gaze. Both teams ate quickly and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, the stands already filled with fans, decked out in red and yellow. Harry spotted Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, wearing her lion hat, which was devouring a badger, all in the first row of the stands. The two teams lined up and shook hands. As Harry moved down the line and Cedric moved up, his stomach began to flip-flop a little. He looked up into Cedric's eyes as the older boy squeezed his hand tight, smirking. That look made Harry nervous. He tried to shake it off, and the shrill cry of the whistle and the roar of the crowd got his adrenaline pumping, driving away his anxiety. As he shot up into the air, he scanned the clear blue sky for the twinkle of the Snitch, but instead his eyes fell upon Cedric, over and over again. He told himself that it was a logical thing to do, since Cedric was chasing the Snitch, too.

The Gryffindor couldn't help but be transfixed by the flexing of muscles under fabric, the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the determined look on his face. Cedric had been hovering for a moment, when he suddenly shot directly upwards, presumably having seen the Snitch. Harry immediately followed, two blurred streaks of color rocketing up into the clear sky. The Hufflepuff side of the crowd roared as Cedric widened the gap between himself and Harry. Harry leaned all the way forward on his broom, his body parallel to the wooden handle as he desperately tried to gain speed. Just as he was catching up with his boyfriend, nearly side by side with the older boy, Cedric glanced over his shoulder at Harry with a smirk, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Within an instant, Harry felt his body grow hot and his cock unexplainably sprang to attention in his lap. In the seconds that Harry reeled in shock, Cedric snatched the Snitch out of the air, his strong fingers closing around the fluttering orb and a wide smile spreading across his face. They were so high up in the sky that the crowd down below couldn't see them, giving Harry the opportunity to scowl menacingly at Cedric the best he could.

"What the hell did you do?" he snarled, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach.

"Just a little wandless magic, my love," Cedric replied. '

"A litte?! Where the hell did you learn a spell like this? I'm – "

"I know. Did you know that there's a book in the Restricted Section on sex spells?" Cedric asked, winking. With that, he flew down to the ground, Harry writhing in anger as he followed him.

"Oh, he will pay for this," Harry muttered as he watched the Hufflepuff team and fans crowded around Cedric in a frenzied celebration.

Harry knew that he would come up with some filthily evil sexual punishment to enact on his boyfriend later that night. For the moment, however, he had a raging hard on to deal with as he slouched back to the locker room. Angelina made a short speech to her team, saying that they always had next year to win the Quidditch Cup, which didn't console any of them much. After Angelina, Katie, and Alicia departed for the girl's locker room, the Hufflepuff boys burst in shortly after. Harry and the three Weasleys all gazed at them with jealousy and disdain. Cedric, catching Harry's eye, gave him a sympathetic look as he went to his locker. Harry tried his best to ignore him, quickly shucking his uniform and turning towards the showers. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Cedric as he watched the Hufflepuff captain undress, slowly revealing every inch of toned, slightly tanned skin from beneath his yellow and black robes. Harry swallowed thickly; he could feel the blood rushing to his groin, free for everyone to see, his member slowly hardening and rising between his legs. Cedric caught his boyfriend staring at him and deliberately stretched his arms high above his head, the muscles in his back flexing slowly. Harry bit his lip and whirled around, but smacked straight into Ron, who was shirtless and looking just as flustered as him. The redhead glanced down at his best friend's erection, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"H-Harry…" Ron murmured. Without a word, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and wished that he could Disapparate right then and there. Shaking himself, he brushed past Ron towards the showers, completely unaware that his best friend was staring after him, sporting a similar bulge beneath the fabric of his uniform pants.

Harry turned the water on cold and hesitantly stepped under the frigid stream, taking deep breaths and willing his erection to disappear. He was anticipating Cedric's visit to his shower, and he wanted to try and maintain some semblance of the previous annoyance he felt towards the Hufflepuff. It was quite difficult for him to stay angry, however, when Cedric, dripping wet and still soapy, shoved aside the curtain of Harry's shower stall and smirked seductively at him.

"May I join you?" he asked. Harry forced a scowl.

"No…Bloody cheater," he snapped.

"But Harry…" Cedric pouted sexily, tilting his head to one side and his wet hair falling in his eyes. Harry gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, assenting to his boyfriend's request. He pulled the curtain wide to let him step inside with him, and in the few moments that the two of them were exposed to the rest of the locker room, he glimpsed Fred and George, shirtless, leaving the room, as well as another flash of red. Harry realized that it was Ron, who, for an instant, had peeked around his own shower curtain to look over at them, but quickly closed when blue eyes met green across the room.

"Cedric, I think Ron saw us," Harry whispered. Cedric quirked his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Really?" he said. "Well, then, maybe we'll give him something to think about while he's over there all alone in the shower."

Before Harry could react, Cedric dipped his head and pressed his lips fervently against the smaller boy's, drawing his tongue into his mouth almost immediately. Harry shuddered, slumping against the cool tile wall of the shower as the hot water crashed down around him. He wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and arched up against him, moaning as their slick bodies rubbed together. It was delicious and dizzying and damning all at once. He knew that Ron could hear their panting and moaning over the sounds of the shower, but he didn't really care. Part of him hinted that he _wanted_ Ron to know what they were doing. His cock, already swelling and hardening again, got even harder at the thought of Ron in the shower, touching himself to the sounds they were making.

"Ron," Harry whimpered. Cedric pulled back, smirking at him.

"Would you like him to join us?" the older boy asked.

"Yes!" Harry gasped. Cedric poked his head out of the curtain and called out to Ron across the way. The red-haired boy appeared from behind the curtain, his face flushed.

"Yeah, C-cedric?" Ron stammered. Cedric grinned broadly, turning on the charm; Harry knew from experience that it was impossible to resist the Hufflepuff's flirting.

"Why don't you come over here and join us? Harry and I are a bit lonely," Cedric purred. Ron's pale fingers clutched the edge of the curtain tight, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little. He gave the barest of nods and turned off the showerhead, stumbling across the locker room to join the other two boys. Once inside the warm dimness of the shower, he looked up at Cedric and down at Harry, obviously puzzled.

"Since when have you two…?"

"Since the Yule Ball," Cedric replied. He winked at Harry, who flushed deep crimson.

"How long have you…Y'know…" Harry murmured, glancing up at his best friend.

"A while, I guess…" Ron glanced around nervously, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? You're here now, so we should make the most of it," Cedric said mischievously.

Ron gave a small nod, moving away in the slightest from the over-eager Cedric towards his best friend. The two Gryffindors exchanged a glance and Harry smiled at him, then leaned up towards the red head and placed a light kiss on his pouty lips. A wave of heat coursed through Ron's body and he pulled the smaller boy flush against him. Harry was overwhelmed by the assault to his senses, Ron's arms around his waist and Cedric's entwining themselves around his chest from behind. His boyfriend's hardness pressed against his ass as the Hufflepuff laid kisses down his neck. Harry tilted his head back, moaning, and Ron followed, kissing down the other side of Harry's neck. The black-haired boy writhed between the two of them, his breathing heavy as Ron's erection rubbed against his inner thigh and Cedric's against his rear. He never thought anything could feel better than the things he did with Cedric, but this certainly did. He clutched the back of Ron's head, his fingers tangling themselves in the fiery locks, as the redhead moved downwards with his mouth. Meanwhile, Cedric nipped and bit and sucked at Harry's neck, finding all of his most sensitive spots and leaving blooming red marks on his pale skin.

"Ohhh!" Harry gasped when Ron's lips closed around one of his nipples.

He could feel Ron smirk against his chest before suckling on the little pink nub, rolling it under his tongue. Cedric sank his teeth into Harry's shoulder, drawing a harsh cry from the smaller boy, his body trembling. The Hufflepuff's hands found Harry's narrow hips and pulled him back against him. Ron let out a growl of disappointment and pressed himself closer to Harry. Cedric and Ron glanced up from their tasks to exchange a look. Harry whimpered, waiting anxiously.

"How far are we taking this?" Ron asked.

"As far as you want," Cedric replied.

"How far have you two gone before?"

"All the way, why?" Cedric said, a devious glimmer in his stormy eyes. Ron gulped, his eyes wide; if his cock hadn't been rock-hard before, it certainly was in that moment.

"J-just wondering…"

"It's fantastic, really. Wait 'til you hear all the noises Harry makes…He loves being on the bottom," Cedric whispered, his lips close to Harry's ear. His hand crept down to cup Harry's ass, giving a squeeze that made Harry shake with pleasure and anticipation. Ron pulled away and watched, his hand slipping down between his legs, as Cedric turned Harry to face the wall of the shower. The older boy lowered his head and licked a hot trail down his spine, Harry's body trembling beneath the caress. Ron fisted his cock, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Cedric glanced over his shoulder and chuckled softly at Ron's frenzied state.

"Why are you laughing at me, you git?!" Ron hissed, his eyes ablaze with lust and annoyance.

"Have you never done anything like this before?" Cedric asked, amused. Harry turned to face his boyfriend, giving him a punishing look and slumping against the wall of the shower.

"No, I haven't, now shut up and give me something to wank to!" Ron snapped.

Grey eyes met blue in a smoldering gaze and suddenly, to Harry's surprise, his boyfriend grabbed the redhead by the hair and pulled him into a violently passionate kiss. Cedric reached down between Ron's legs and gave his hardness a few rough strokes before Ron's body shuddered uncontrollably and he came all over Cedric's abs and hand. He moaned into the other boy's mouth, clutching at his shoulder in desperation as his body was wracked with tremors, the sticky white fluid splattering all over Cedric's lightly tanned skin. Cedric pulled away, giving the redhead a lopsided smile. Ron was gasping for breath as he slumped to the floor of the shower, the water washing over them growing cold since they'd had it running for so long.

Ron watched with hazy eyes as Cedric dropped to his knees in front of Harry and, parting his lips, drew Harry's length into his mouth. The aftershock of his orgasm still pulsed through him, dull throbs of pleasure racing through his body every few seconds. Harry tossed his head back, tugging at Cedric's wet hair as his boyfriend sucked hard on his cock, taking him deep in his throat. Harry felt the mouth pleasuring him contract around his length, making him moan loudly. Cedric knew his boyfriend was close, so he slipped his hand down between his own legs and touched himself. He heard Ron whimper behind them and suddenly he felt kisses being placed down his neck and shoulders, another pair of hands joining his own on his erection. Cedric groaned around Harry's cock, sending a wave of pleasure through the black-haired boy, and Ron, smirking, sank his teeth into Cedric's neck.

Cedric had to pull away and let out a harsh cry whimpering Ron's name against Harry's thigh. Ron took the opportunity to reach up and take his best friend's cock in his hand as well, Harry slumping to the floor to kneel before his boyfriend as Ron touched them both. Cedric tossed his head back to rest it on Ron's shoulder and Harry nuzzled against the brunette's chest as they panted and writhed against one another. Pumping in time, Ron worked the two boys into a state of ecstasy, teasing them almost to the edge and then pulling away. Harry was practically sobbing with pleasure, Cedric growling low in his throat. Finally Ron couldn't take it anymore and gave both of their erections a rough rub to the dripping head. Harry threw his head back and cried out as he reached his peak, his hips bucking up against Cedric, which in turn made the older boy groan and come as well. The two of them spattered each other's bodies with the thick liquid, Ron relishing in the feel of Cedric's muscular body writhing and contracting under him. Harry collapsed into Cedric's arms, the two struggling to slow their labored breathing. When they finally came back down to earth, Harry lifted his head and kissed Ron on the forehead over Cedric's shoulder.

"Join us again some time?" Harry whispered.

"Of course. Tell me the time and place and I'll be there," Ron replied with a wink.

"Now don't get too attached, Weasley, Harry is my boyfriend, remember?" Cedric said possessively.

"I know that, Diggory," Ron snapped as he dragged himself to his feet, his legs still feeling a little wobbly. He left the couple on the shower floor, scowling to himself as he dressed and he heard them exchanging whispered words and a few kisses before emerging. At least he would have something to wank to for the rest of forever.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the smuttiness...Reviews make me happy!!! :)


	2. Chapter Two: CedricxDraco

A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading! :) Since I check my story stats obsessively, I discovered I have readers from about a zillion countries - special shout out to whoever is reading in Italy...I am Italian so I send you my love! :3 I hope you all enjoy the next installment, in which Cedric continues to be slutty and Draco makes his appearance! Also, if you are enjoying reading this smutty little tale, reviews would be very much appreciated - they make me feel happy :) Without further ado...Chapter Two!!!!

~*~

"Harry, I had an idea." Cedric rolled over onto his side to face his boyfriend, resting his cheek on his hand.

"What, Cedric? You just fucked me senseless for an hour, what else could you possibly want?" Harry growled, his head appearing from beneath the covers to scowl at his boyfriend in the dimness.

Being Head Boy certainly had its perks, the best of which was the fact that Cedric had his own room, meaning he and Harry could have sex whenever they wanted. On this particular night, Cedric had felt inclined to tease Harry, licking and kissing and sucking everywhere until he had Harry begging to be fucked, and then finally slipping inside of him and fucking him hard and slow until Harry came, his cock untouched.

"Well, I was just thinking…We both really enjoyed having Ron join us, right?" Cedric said slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Harry said. He tended to get irritable after sex.

"Well, we're playing Slytherin the day after tomorrow so I was thinking maybe I would approach Draco Malfoy in the locker room," Cedric said.

"What?!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed. "Are you mad?! _Draco Malfoy_?!"

"You can't lie, Harry, you think he's hot. I've seen how you look at him across the Great Hall," Cedric said, sitting up and leaning towards his boyfriend.

"You want those long, pale fingers wrapped around your cock, you want to yank on that shiny blonde hair, make him throw away his Malfoy pride and hear him beg for it…" he purred. Harry bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan at the image in his head. He whimpered and looked away.

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, I was thinking of inviting him to join us sometime…You and Ron and I," Cedric said.

"All four of us?" Harry asked, suddenly shy.

"Unless you don't want to, that is, I just thought it would be fun. If not, then I'll just snog with Draco a little in the showers and leave it at that."

"No!" Harry shouted. Cedric didn't bother trying to hide his smirk – he knew that would a rise out of him.

"Alright then. I'll see what he says to my…proposition," Cedric said. He winked at Harry before kissing him on the nose and burrowing back into the covers.

All Harry could think of when he saw Draco the next day was the image Cedric had put into his head the previous night. He especially loved the thought of the blonde sobbing, begging Harry to fuck him. He wanted to turn that condescending smirk into an "O" of pleasure, watch him writhe and squirm and come all over the burgundy sheets of Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower. It was a fantasy that he'd hidden from Cedric ever since he saw Draco at the Yule Ball in his dress robes, his hair sexily mussed up and his glower especially smoldering that night. Harry knew that what he felt for Draco was nothing more than lust, nothing like what he felt for Cedric. This idea of Cedric's was the perfect way for him to indulge in his fantasy without cheating. It was brilliant. As he watched Draco lick a dollop of pudding from his lip as Harry left the Great Hall Friday night, Harry couldn't help but bite his own lip and pray that Draco would say yes to Cedric the next day.

The Hufflepuff slammed the blonde up against his locker and snarled low in his throat, "you know you want it, you slut." The smaller boy moaned, arching his body towards the other boy's. Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch Cup, but that was the last thing on Cedric's mind as he watched Draco Malfoy writhe before him.

"You can't lie…I know you fantasize about my boyfriend. You may act like a little priss and you pretend to like it when Pansy Parkinson pets your hair but all you really want is the Great Harry Potter's dick in your mouth," Cedric hissed. Two pairs of grey eyes met, one bright and the other cold, boring into one another, neither willing to give in or look away. Draco's mouth was a tight, thin line, his face a perfect expression of pure hatred.

"Never," he hissed.

"Liar," Cedric replied. He drew his wand from his pocket with one hand, the other still pinning Draco to the cold metal of the locker by his throat. The tip of Cedric's wand prodded at Draco's chin, their eyes still locked.

"Tell me the truth…Tell me you want my boyfriend," Cedric whispered.

"Or what?" Draco spat.

"Or this." With the tiniest flick of his wand, Cedric cast the same spell on the Slytherin that he had cast on Harry just a few weeks ago during the Quidditch match. Suddenly Draco's pale face flushed bright red, his whole body growing hot as his blood rushed to his groin.

"Wha-what did you do, Diggory?" Draco gasped. Cedric merely smirked and, pocketing his wand again, ran his hand down Draco's side and cupping the bulge in his pants gently.

"Now, are you going to agree to this or not?" the older boy asked, his voice calm but his eyes glowing with both lust and anger. A dangerous combination. The glow reminded Draco of the look Harry gave him when…Well, all the time, actually. It was uncanny how similar it was.

"Yes. I'll do it, just let me go," Draco said.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. I thought you and I could…Get to know each other a little better first." Cedric clamped one hand over Draco's mouth and slipped the other down the front of his unzipped pants. Draco scowled at the Hufflepuff over the top of the hand covering his mouth, but didn't fight it. He couldn't help but think that the older boy was delicious; Harry certainly did have good taste in men.

"Have you let him top you?" Draco asked when Cedric finally removed his hand so he could unzip his own pants.

"Only once," Cedric replied.

"No wonder he wants to fuck me so badly. Poor bloke wants to be in charge sometimes," Draco said.

"I don't need relationship advice from you, Malfoy," Cedric snapped.

"I didn't know Hufflepuffs could be so nasty," Draco commented.

"You think this is nasty? I can get positively _filthy_, Draco," Cedric purred, squeezing the tip of the blonde's cock between his thumb and forefinger. Draco gasped, arching his back and biting his lip. He thrust his hips upwards into Cedric's caress, but the older boy pulled away almost immediately. Cedric ran his moist fingertips across his lips, darting his tongue out to taste Draco's precum on them. Draco gulped, his throat dry and his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Diggory…" Draco whispered.

"Yes, Draco?" Cedric said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Please…" Draco breathed.

Cedric felt himself become even more aroused at the sight of Draco Malfoy, desperate and panting and begging before him. He wished Harry was here to see this. The Hufflepuff grinned and lowered his head to kiss his way down the blonde's neck to his bare chest. Draco hadn't even been able to finish getting dressed before Cedric pounced on him on his way out of the shower. Cedric couldn't help himself – the Slytherin was delicious. Even now, as Cedric took the boy's nipple between his teeth and tugged, he was admiring the pale, sculpted muscle and the light dusting of blonde hair that disappeared down into his trousers. Draco clenched his teeth, fighting back the moans that threatened to spill from his lips and echo in the empty locker room. He curled his fingers in Cedric's thick chestnut hair, tugging with increasing urgency as the other boy moved downwards. Cedric licked a hot trail down Draco's torso, dipping his tongue into his navel and swirling the tip around, finally drawing a groan from Draco's lips, stained pink from being bitten for so long. Cedric knelt on the cold tile floor and dipped a hand into Draco's pants, freeing the younger boy's cock, the hard member springing free and slapping the pale, chiseled abdomen with a wet sound that echoed in the cavernous room. Draco and Cedric both moaned at the sound; they had both given up on holding back. Cedric dipped his head and slowly, gently, licked the tip of the blonde's erection. Draco wailed, thrusting his hips up in desperation as Cedric closed his pouty lips around the thick head.

"Cedric, fuck…" Draco gasped.

"Is that what you'd like me to do?" Cedric asked, looking up at Draco with half-lidded eyes, his gaze filled with burning desire.

"Yes," Draco moaned as the older boy's rough fingertips grazed the sensitive head of his cock, rubbing the wetness across it.

"Well, you're just going to have to show up at the Quidditch field a week from today at midnight if you really want it." Cedric laid one last kiss on the tip of the blonde's cock before straightening up, grabbing his Firebolt off the bench, and left Draco leaning against the locker, staring up at the ceiling. He felt a mixture of anger, desperation, and lust as he wrapped his hand around his length and came, the fluid almost as pale as his skin, after only a few strokes. He hated and wanted Cedric Diggory so badly in that moment that it hurt and a week was a long time to wait.


	3. Chapter Three: Law of Nature

A/N: FINALLY, IT'S DONE!!! Sorry for the wait...I hope you like it. Classes and laziness were preventing me from finishing this, but now that it's done, I can start on the Epic Last Scene! YES! Anyway, please read and review...Reviews make me smile...And suggestions for the final scene would be appreciated ;) I want to write what you want to read, so leave me a comment! Enjoy!

Oh, P.S. - go listen to the song "Hatefuck" by The Bravery. I think it applies to this chapter rather nicely...

~*~

Harry was nervous. What the hell did one wear to a foursome? It was an awkward occasion to dress for, knowing the clothes would all be coming off anyway, and on the Quidditch field at that. Harry certainly couldn't fault Cedric for a lack of creativity, but this was a little ridiculous even for him. The locker room, the Prefects' Bathroom, even the Astronomy Tower were all pretty reasonable, but the Quidditch pitch? In the grass? At night? The Gryffindor shook his head in disbelief and heaved a sigh, wondering where Ron was. It was already quarter of twelve and the redhead should have been getting ready to head down to the Quidditch field as well, even though he hadn't mentioned it to Harry. The two hadn't spoken of their encounter in the locker room, and it seemed like they were going to keep it that way. Harry looked at himself in the mirror beside his head, running a hand through his perpetually unruly hair. It was no use trying to fix it, so he left it the way it was – a mess – and slipped on the Invisibility Cloak over his grey T-shirt before tiptoeing out of Gryffindor Tower. The castle was silent and still as he weaved his way through the corridors, which were cool despite the stifling summer weather outside.

Harry made his way down to the locker rooms and, with one last deep breath, stepped out into the evening air. He slipped his wand from his pocket and cast a silent _Lumos_ to guide him over the dark lawn. The full moon was enveloped with clouds; a storm was coming. The humidity had been building all week, and the thunder storm that was now gathering over the school was inevitable. Harry felt sweat trickling down the back of his neck just from descending the hill down to the Quidditch pitch. He pulled off the Cloak and, leaving it on one of the benches on the sidelines, wandered into the middle of the field, just as Cedric had told him to do. The dim, thin beam from his wand only lit up a fraction of the dark field, leaving him spinning and whipping around, calling out Cedric's name over and over again into the sticky night air.

"Cedric?" another voice called.

"Who's there?" Harry replied. Slowly another beam of light approached and Harry froze on the spot, his wand nearly slipping from his sweaty fingers at the sight before him. Bathed in the gentle light of his wand, almost creating a halo of his blonde hair, was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco snapped, immediately feeling nasty as he usually did towards the Gryffindor. Cedric's words suddenly echoed in his mind; _"You think this is nasty? I can get positively _filthy_, Draco." _The blonde bit his lip and lowered his wand, meeting Harry's gaze.

"Cedric told me you would be here, but where is he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. He told me to meet him here for our…" Draco's pale face flushed; he couldn't say it.

"Meeting," Harry said, his cheeks reddening as well.

"He's late," Draco pointed out in typical Malfoy fashion, checking his wristwatch like a git.

"Well, since he's not here yet, why don't we get started without him?" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, smirking at the Slytherin.

"Potter, I – "

But Malfoy couldn't finish coming up with an excuse before Harry tossed his wand aside and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to kiss him ferociously. Draco's wand slipped from his fingers so he could thread them through Harry's thick, dark hair, pressing his body up against the other boy's instinctively. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and nipping and sucking, just as they had expected of each other. Harry felt desperate and powerful, his lust making him bold – bold enough to yank Draco's thin cotton shirt over his head and run his hands all over the bare skin.

The blonde gasped, arching into Harry's touch and letting the other boy touch him in ways that he'd never let anyone else do before. Harry sucked a trail down Draco's neck, leaving a series of blooming red love bites in his wake. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of the Draco's collar bone for a moment before dragging him down onto the grass. The two boys landed roughly on the hard ground, but neither really noticed. Harry was clutching at Draco's back, massaging the muscles as he kissed his way down his pale, muscled torso.

"Take off those bloody fucking glasses," Draco hissed.

He grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled him up long enough to pull the offensive item from the other boy, which had been bumping against his chest aggravatingly. It was only then, as he cast the glasses aside and their eyes met, that Draco fully realized what they were doing. He, Draco Malfoy, was letting Harry Potter, Golden Boy, annoying stupid prat, lick his bare chest. Draco squirmed with uncertainty and Harry waited, his lips poised over his nipple teasingly, as the blonde wrestled with his options. He sunk his teeth into his lip, loosening his grip on Harry's shoulders.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm not sure about this," he replied in a whisper.

"What is there to be unsure about? No one will ever have to know about this. It'll be our secret," Harry purred. He nipped at the blonde's chest for emphasis, then ran his tongue around one of the little pink nubs. Draco gasped, his hips bucking at the sensation.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say my name like that?" Harry breathed as he continued his descent. Draco, pinned beneath him on the grass, wriggled anxiously. The brunette dipped his tongue into Draco's navel, just as Cedric had last week, and something inside him snapped. Draco let out a desperate wail, forcing his hips up against the other boy, begging him. His whole body ached for friction against his erection, straining against the fabric of his jeans. Harry smirked against Draco's abs, pleased with himself, and unfastened the other boy's belt, then undid the button and zipper as well.

"Ever since the Yule Ball last year. That night I wanted to grab you by the collar of your dress robes and throw you on top of a table in the Great Hall and fuck you until you screamed. Imagine that – you, Draco Malfoy, screaming the name of your most hated enemy as he came inside of you. Is that what you want me to do, Draco?" Harry whispered, his voice hot and husky. Draco couldn't manage to reply before Harry nuzzled his lips against the warm fabric of the blonde's underwear, causing his hips to buck violently.

"Y-yes!" Draco gasped. Harry smiled, parting his lips and mouthing Draco's erection through the fabric. He vaguely wondered, with what little brain capacity he still had, how the usually shy Gryffindor had gotten so seductive. Harry sat up, kneeling in between Draco's legs, and took his shirt off, giving Draco a chance to calm his racing heart and regain some semblance of his dignity.

"You learn all this from Diggory?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look into Harry's eyes.

"Maybe, why?" Harry cast him a suspicious look as he opened the front of his jeans.

"Just curious as to how Social Outcast Potter got to be so sexually knowing," Draco remarked with a grin.

"For your information, not that it's any of your business, Cedric is my first boyfriend. Don't even try calling me a tart, Malfoy, or I'll get dressed and Petrify you for Madam Hooch to find in the morning," Harry snapped, his face slightly flushed.

"I wasn't going to say anything of the sort! I was going to compliment him on his teaching abilities," Draco said quickly, knowing full well that Potter _would _Petrify him and leave him there if he got angry enough.

"In that case, let's continue, shall we?" Harry said, tilting his head to one side coquettishly, a playful twinkle in his eyes. When he lowered himself over the other boy, Draco arched up to meet him, their lips colliding in fierce kiss. Draco clutched at Harry's bare shoulders as their tongues caressed one another, Harry biting at Draco's sensitive bottom lip before pulling away. He pressed his lips to the soft spot under his ear, making Draco tremble beneath him. Sweat was quickly forming on their bodies, thanks to the humidity of the night and their heated touches. Draco tugged roughly on the waist of Harry's jeans, struggling to pull them down.

"Cut it out, Malfoy, I'll do it myself," Harry hissed. He kicked off his pants, then took off Draco's as well, leaving the two of them naked on the grass. Draco was about to complain about it, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't you dare bitch about this," Harry said. Draco merely glared at him and instead wrapped his hand tight around the brunette's cock and squeezed hard. Harry gasped, his arms trembling under his weight. Draco rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, smearing the moisture across the sensitive skin. Harry whimpered and Draco smirked; he wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped them over so he was on top. The Gryffindor stared up at him, shock displayed on his face but anger glimmering in his eyes.

"I wanted to be on top, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Too bad, Potter," the blonde replied. He lowered his head and kissed a hot trail down Harry's chest. Never one for tenderness, Draco sunk his teeth into the soft skin, biting at both nipples, tugging on them with his teeth before sucking dark red marks down his abdomen in a vertical line. Harry writhed on the grass, his labored breathing the only sound in the silence of the night. The clouds were still rolling in overhead, making the humidity stifling. Suddenly the darkness was illuminated with a flash of lightning, followed by the low rumble of thunder. Draco glanced up at Harry; their eyes met, and neither showed any sign of wanting to move inside to avoid the storm. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but when Draco parted his lips over his cock and swallowed him whole, his words turned into a harsh, keening cry, his back arching up off the ground. The head of Harry's cock nudged the back of Draco's throat, but he merely sucked harder, fluttering his tongue against the length. Harry whined loudly, threading his fingers into Draco's soft shiny hair and pulling hard.

"More, Draco," he moaned.

Draco's erection throbbed painfully at the sound of Harry's voice, raw and desperate, saying his name like that. He pulled his mouth off of his cock, leaving only the tip still inside, and suckled on it, watching from beneath his bangs as Harry tossed his head back.

"Fuck, Draco, please…" he breathed.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" Draco purred. He nuzzled his lips against Harry's thigh, then bit at the soft flesh.

"Yes!" Harry cried.

He opened his hazy eyes and the sight of Draco Malfoy nibbling on his thigh, his hair disheveled and eyes wild, almost made him come right then and there. Draco pulled away, sitting back on his heels and looked around for his wand in the grass, muttering curses as he did so. All he wanted to do was shove his cock inside the Great Harry Potter and his wand was hiding from him. He spotted the slim shaft of wood a little way off and he dropped to his knees, crawling towards it through the dry grass. Harry sat up as well, watching Draco, on all fours, his pale skin shimmering with sweat in the dimness.

There was another flash of lightning and a deafening crash of thunder, so loud that Harry could feel it in his bones as he pounced on Draco, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and fisting his cock roughly. Draco gasped in surprise, pushing back against Harry's erection as it pressed against his ass. He felt him getting close, so close, and Harry's touch on his cock and the pressure on his ass made it almost unbearable. The Gryffindor laid a light kiss to the base of Draco's damp neck, tasting his sweat on his lips, and squeezed his cock hard in his fist. Draco shoved his hips back against Harry, and he returned the friction, rubbing against him in time with his caresses to his cock. Draco bit his lip, fighting back the moan that threatened to tear from his throat as he neared the edge. He didn't want to come, not so soon, because then he'd have to be on the bottom. The friction of Harry's cock, throbbing and wet against his ass, made him want it. Draco turned his head to the side, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"If you top me you can't tell anyone," he breathed.

"This was a secret to begin with. I would never speak a word of it to anyone," Harry replied with a smirk. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Draco's over his shoulder, and he paused in moving his hand on the other boy's length.

"You're sure you want it?" he asked, sucking Draco's bottom lip into his mouth. Draco moaned, giving the barest of nods. A wide grin spread across Harry's face and he snatched Draco's wand up off the grass and fiddling with it for a moment, trying to quell his nervous excitement. _I'm going to fuck Draco Malfoy,_ was all he could think. His straining erection between his legs was the only thing that reminded him that he actually needed to _do_ something.

"This is going to feel a little odd at first," Harry muttered. He lowered his head and kissed a trail down Draco's spine, earning him a soft murmur of approval that was barely audible over the thunder. With a tiny flick of his wand, Harry's fingers were slick with lubricant and, tossing the wand aside, he grabbed Draco's hip and trailed his fingers down the cleft of his ass. Draco purred, his hips twitching back at the caress. Harry pulled away, biting his lip.

"Lie on your back for me, Draco. I wanna see your face while I fuck you," Harry whispered. Draco rolled over onto his back and when their eyes met, it triggered something inside of both of them, something wild and uncontrollable. Harry grabbed the supple skin of Draco's thigh, dragging it up around his waist, the other hand reaching down between Draco's legs. His slick fingers circled the delicate hole slowly, making Draco tremble with anticipation.

"Just do it, Potter!" Draco hissed.

"Whatever you say, love," Harry said, his tone acidic.

With a twist of his wrist, he shoved his first finger into Draco's tight heat. Draco cried out in pain and pleasure, writhing on the grass as Harry worked his finger in and out of the other boy, the pain slowly dissolving into a dull, hot ache. Draco began to pant, his pretty pink lips parted sensuously and one of his hands tugging at his own shining locks. When Harry added a second finger, Draco started working his hips in conjunction with Harry's thrusts, plunging his hips down to further impale himself on the fingers that pleasure him. Harry smirked and lowered his head, capturing the blonde's plump bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. Draco moaned, arching up at the harsh pleasure and pressing his chest against Harry's. Harry crooked his fingers and rubbed them over the little sensitive spot inside of Draco.

"Oh _fuck, _Harry!" Draco cried. His body shook as Harry pressed on his prostate over and over again, winding his pleasure higher and higher. He could feel the knot twisting and tightening in the pit of his stomach, his muscles tensing as he got close.

"Do you want it, Draco?" Harry breathed. He brushed his lips against Draco's ear, feeling the other boy quivering under him.

"Obviously I do," Draco said, his voice sounding more desperate than impatient.

"_Beg_ for it," Harry whispered, accenting the words with a particularly hard stab at Draco's prostate. Draco groaned, clutching at Harry's shoulders hard enough to leave half-moons on the pale skin.

"P-please," he gasped.

"What did you say, Malfoy? I couldn't hear you," Harry teased. He ran his hand down Draco's abs, slick with sweat, the other still thrusting into his ass. He traced his fingertip across the leaking slit at the tip of Draco's cock, rubbing the pearly bead of moisture over the velvety skin as he rubbed his fingers in a circle over his prostate.

"Harry, shit, _please_…God, please fuck me! I want you to-to just – " Draco wailed. Harry pulled his fingers out with a grin and pressed the tip of his cock to Draco's tight entrance. Harry looked up at the blonde, asking for permission.

"Fuck me, Potter. _Hard_," Draco breathed.

His pupils were huge, his eyes almost all black, the sweat beading on his forehead and his hair disheveled. _So this is what it looks like when Draco Malfoy loses control_, Harry mused as he slowly rocked his hips forward. Harry knew he, too, was losing control, his body feeling like it was going to melt it was so hot as he sank into Draco's tight heat. The clench of muscles around his cock almost made him come as soon as he was all the way in, but he held back, pulling away until only the head was inside and thrusting back in. Draco moaned, tossing his head back in ecstasy. Harry's whole body thrummed with heat at the sound of Draco's voice, raw and primal, ringing through the hot night. He fell into a feverish rhythm, ravishing the other boy with his hard thrusts. Harry felt like a beast, lying there on the grass as the thunder rumbled overhead and fucking his worst enemy so hard that he knew it must have hurt him. Harry didn't care. He let his eyes slide shut, losing himself in the sensations. He wrapped his hand around Draco's weeping cock, the tip an angry throbbing red, and squeezing it in his fist.

"C'mon, Draco…Feel so good…So fucking hot and tight…You're a virgin, aren't you?" Harry purred.

"Harry, uhhn, I…Fuck…" Draco murmured.

He bit his lip, his chest heaving up towards Harry's as he ground down onto the other boy's cock. Harry rubbed his hand roughly against the sensitive underside of Draco's cock, then Draco's hips spasmed as Harry squeezed the tip of his cock between his fingertips and suddenly he was falling, crashing, screaming Harry's name as he orgasm rippled through his body, his muscles tensing up as the knot in his stomach melted. The thick cloudy fluid gushed all over his stomach in spurts, coating his pale, damp skin. His muscles clamped down around Harry's dick, buried deep in his ass, and the pressure alone would have been enough to make Harry come. That, combined with the sight of Draco's blissful, fucked-out eyes and lips, his own cum spattered all over his abs, made Harry's body tense like wire as his hips shook, his orgasm slamming into him. Fire danced along his skin and he pulled out just in time to come all over Draco's stomach, biting his lip and moaning the Slytherin's name.

Harry slumped down on top of the other boy, his arms giving out, and kissed him, the strokes of his tongue hot and lazy and heavy. The Gryffindor pulled away, nuzzling into Draco's neck and Draco wrapping his arms around him. Their breathing was the only sound in the thick, humid silence for a few long moments before with one last groan of thunder, the sky burst open and poured down on them. Harry sat back on his heels, Draco following suit, but they avoided each other's gaze as the rain washed away the evidence of their passion that covered Draco's stomach. It was like nothing ever happened.

~*~

"It's finally started to rain," Cedric murmured. He rolled over onto his side, gazing out one of the windows of Gryffindor tower as the raindrops chased each other down the stained glass. The boy beside him lifted his head and looked as well, his red hair gleaming in the light of the candle Cedric had lit on the bedside table.

"Maybe they'll finally stop flirting with each other now," Ron said. Cedric turned to him, studying his face for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to his swollen lips.

"I doubt it. As long as Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other, Harry and Draco will want to fuck each other. It's a basic law of nature."

A/N: Oho, a surpise at the end! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to click that lovely little review button down there! :) Coming soon...THE FOURSOME!!!!


	4. Author's Note

Dear Friends and Loyal Readers,

I apologize for the delay on Chapter 4, but I'm finishing up my first year of college and I have a huge amount of work to do. Thanks for your patience and when I'm done with finals, I'll have the chapter up as soon I can! Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)

~Kat 3


End file.
